


i think you'll understand。

by stellarisms



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tactile inclinations, on a quiet gray sky morning with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you'll understand。

**Author's Note:**

> > doesn't post anything here for half a year
> 
> >> posts aLL THE BRIEF VIGNETTES AND FLASHFIC
> 
> i am sorry but also in deep regret for my life choices (and ship choices. aka why is this ship not given the attention it deserves. aka why is yamatsuna so c..u t e . . ..,,)

“Tsuna!" 

 "Y-Yamamoto…” Tsuna’s startled by a pat to his shoulder, enthusiastic as Yamamoto’s greeting.  "Um. Good…morning…“ 

 "Mornin’.” Yamamoto’s usual stride falters. “You okay?" 

 Tsuna blinks up at him, stopping halfway uphill to the school gates. 

 "I think so.”  He’s still a bit thrown, though.  "Why, do I look like I’m not?“ 

 "It’s just.  I dunno.” Yamamoto hums.  "All I know is, soon as I caught up to you, one look had me going, ‘Yep, Tsuna’s got something he’s worried about.’“

"That good old 'Yamamoto Instinct,’ huh?”  Tsuna begins to smile. 

 Yamamoto beams back, draping one arm and half his form over Tsuna’s shoulders. 

 "Always does the trick when I need it most.  Unless–“  He leans over to pinch Tsuna’s nose, drawing back with a chuckle when he hears Tsuna’s squeak. ”–you’re sayin’ I read you wrong today?“ 

 "Aah, no, it’s just–”    He can’t recall what it was plaguing him earlier.  But there is something he wants to ask.  

So– why not?  

It’s Yamamoto.  

And there wasn’t anyone quite as honest as him. 

"Yamamoto, have you…“  Tsuna stalls on his question, fiddling with his schoolbag strap.  "Have you always been this … touchy?" 

Now it’s Yamamoto’s turn to stare. 

"Touchy? You mean like–?”  It’s almost comical, how he waggles his fingers then. 

"First off, don’t.  Do that thing you just did again,“ huffs Tsuna, voice hinging on a giggle.  "Like.  Ever.   That’s…I don’t know what that was, but– yeah.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”  If his heart swells strangely at Yamamoto’s words, it leaps all the more when a salute accompanies them.  "And second?“ 

A wider smile spreads over Tsuna’s face then. 

"Second,” says Tsuna, leaning back into that solid warmth, “I’m not complaining.  It’s what makes you– well.  It’s like the Yamamoto Instinct, I guess." 

It’s…weird, how Yamamoto’s entire expression changes when he laughs and means it. 

He gets why the girls in their year call him handsome, why the guys from his team joke about their pitching prince and his faithful fan following.  He gets it. 

Every morning, when Yamamoto runs over to meet him. 

Every afternoon, when he and Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto all walk home from school, side by side. 

Every other evening, when Tsuna dreams of tall, gently smiling baseball-loving boys who call him by first name and cradle him close like he can’t bear to let go. 

 Like he can’t bear to be anywhere else. 

"Well, considering that hasn’t failed me yet–”  Yamamoto’s hold on Tsuna feels more like an embrace, now, chin resting atop his head.  "–guess that means you and me are both stuck dealing with it, huh?“ 

When Tsuna nods, it’s with a small squeeze to Yamamoto’s forearm.  

"Guess so.”  Tsuna’s smile spreads, quiet but fond, like these new forthright gestures he’s trying out.  "We’ll figure it out together, then.“


End file.
